Hurtfull Memories
by The Faking Hoaxers
Summary: Sebuah memori yang mungkin akan sangat menyakiti hati seorang Uzumaki Naruko. Tapi di sisi Naruko kini ada orang-orang yang mau mengobati rasa sakitnya. #gapinterbikinsummary Warning inside. Author Newbie. Dedicated for SafOnyx Day.


**Hurtfull Memories**

**Warning: Fem!Naru,Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, Oneshoot, Dan Kekurangan Lain Sebagainya.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rate: T for safety**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru**

**Hurtfull Memories ****The Faking Hoaxers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Dedicated for SafOnyx Day-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**DLDR!**

**RNR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

CKLEK!

"Naru, Apa kau... ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak seseorang berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' di keningnya. Pemuda itu bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruko, tetapi justru ini yang ia temukan.

Apartemen yang luar biasa berantakan;

Piring dan gelas sebagian pecah,

Buku-buku yang sebagian sobek dan berserakan di lantai,

Sampah bertebaran di luar tempatnya,

Lemari yang tadinya berdiri kini tertelungkup,

Pakaian berserakan di lantai,

Dan sang gadis yang sedang menangis di atas kasur sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"N-Naru? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda tadi. Ia lalu beranjak ke tempat Naruko berdiam diri. Pemuda itu terkejut setelah melihat sebuah benda putih kecil yang bertanda '' merah dan sebuah undangan tergeletak di samping Naruko.

"astaga! Naru? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" tanya si pemuda kalap.

"Hiks... Gaara-kun... Hiks.." Naruko hanya terus menangis. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu duduk di sebelah Naruko.

"tenanglah, Naru.. ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi.. aku berjanji untuk tidak membicarakannya pada siapapun jika itu adalah rahasia." Bujuk Gaara sambil memeluk Naruko. Naruko, walaupun masih menangis, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan berkata,

"hiks... begini...

**FLASHBACK ON!**

**Sehari Sebelumnya..**

Naruko duduk di sebuah kafe sambil menunggu seseorang. Hatinya merasa senang karena tumben sekali kekasihnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengajaknya bertemu di kafe ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang katanya sangat penting dalam hubungan mereka.

'apa ya, yang ingin dibicarakan Suke? Apa tentang hari jadi kita? Atau, mungkin Suke ingin aku jadi tunangannya? Kyaa~' pikir Naruko senang. Tak lama kemudian sang Uchiha muncul di kafe itu dan duduk di hadapan Naruko.

SRET! Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kertas di hadapan Naruko. Naruko mengambilnya, lalu membacanya.

**Undangan Pernikahan**

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

Naruko terkejut melihatnya, lalu menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya, 'benarkah ini?'

"itu undangan untukmu. Aku dan Sakura akan menikah tak lama lagi." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruko makin terkejut. Ia lalu memandangi undangan itu lalu menatap ke Sasuke lagi.

"a-hahaha... jangan bercanda Suke, ini tidak lucu. Lagipula, ini bukan April Mop.." kata Naruko mencoba berpikir positif sambil tertawa garing. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini bukan lelucon, Naru. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau datang, tetapi Sakura yang memintaku. Tapi kuharap kau tidak datang." Jawab Sasuke. Naruko terpukul. Hatinya terasa ditusuk 100 katana.

"be-benarkah..?" tanya Naruko. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"hn. Anggap saja ini akhir dari hubungan kita selama ini." Jawab Sasuke. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Naruko.

"hiks... ta-tapi, Suke–"

"maaf, aku harus pergi, ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan juga, jauhi aku mulai sekarang. Aku ingin namaku tetap bersih di mata masyarakat." Potong Sasuke, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kafe tersebut meninggalkan Naruko yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks... Suke.."

**FLASHBACK OFF!**

"begitu... jadi pria itu yang membuatmu begini..." geram Gaara. Naruko masih menangis, malah tangisannya makin keras setelah menceritakan peristiwa tadi.

"hiks... Gaara-kun..hiks... sekarang aku kotor, Gaara-kun... tidak akan ada yang mengakui anak yang kukandung ini...hiks.." kata Naruko. Gaara yang dari dulu memang menyukai Naruko menjadi iba dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruko.

"tenanglah, Naru.. masalah anak yang kau kandung sekarang ini, aku yang akan tanggung jawab. Aku... aku mau menjadi ayahnya walaupun bukan ayah kandungnya." Kata Gaara. Naruko terbelalak, lalu menatap Gaara intens.

"Gaara-kun... kau akan menikahiku..?" tanya Naruko. Gaara tersenyum tulus dan mengganguk.

"be-benarkah? Kau yakin, Gaara-kun?" tanya Naruko meyakinkan.

"ya. Naru. Aku siap menjadi suamimu. Dan juga, pasti keluargaku akan menerimamu." Jawab Gaara tulus. Naruko memeluk Gaara erat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"hiks... a-arigato, Gaara-kun! Aishiteru yo!" kata Naruko berterima kasih.

"aishiteru mo. Naru, jangan menangis lagi. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis." Balas Gaara sedikit bercanda.

"huh! Kali ini aku tidak sembarang menangis, ini tangisan bahagiaku, wee!" balas Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Gaara menjadi senang kalau Naruko tidak lagi sedih.

**|[The Faking Hoaxers]|**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke berjalan melewati keramaian di pusat perbelanjaan menuju kafe langganannya. Berbeda dengan waktu-waktu sebelumnya, wajahnya tampak murung seolah-olah ada kesialan yang menimpanya. Ia bermaksud menenangkan diri di kafe langganannya. Sasuke jadi teringat kejadian yang ia alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tampaknya sangat menyesali sebuah kejadian.

Tiba-tiba..

"Suke... Suke.. dimana kamu, Suke? Suke.."

Sasuke menoleh ke luar kafe. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang twintails yang tampaknya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tapi, berbeda dari sebelumnya, wanita itu tampak sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Sasuke merasa dipanggil oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah wanita yang tak lain adalah Naruko, tanpa menghiraukan egonya yang tinggi.

Naruko terus menyebutkan kalimat 'Suke... dimana kau, Suke..'. Sasuke makin yakin jika Naruko sedang memanggilnya walaupun Sasuke merasa Naruko sudah gila. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menekati Naruko dan berkata,

"sedang mencariku?"

Naruko yang mendengarnya pun menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tegak di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-Sasuke?" kata Naruko.

"ini aku, Naru. Apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"tidak, aku sedang mencari anakku, Kisuke." Jawab Naruko agak ketus. Tak lama kemudian seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang berjalan ke arah Naruko.

"mama, mama, tadi Suke melihat mainan bagus loh.. Suke boleh punya, gak?" tanya bocah itu. Sasuke terkejut melihat anak itu. Fisiknya sama persis dengannya. Rambut raven, irisnya hitam, dan kulit putih sepertinya. Hanya gaya rambut bocah itu saja yang berbeda.

"d-dia anakku?" tanya Sasuke.

"bukan, Sasuke, dia bukan anakmu. Dia anakku." Jawab Naruko. Bocah kecil tadi berdiri di samping Naruko sambil menarik-narik dress Naruko.

"ma, ma, dia siapa, ma?" tanya bocah itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"dia itu teman mama. Namanya Sasuke, Suke sayang." Jawab Naruko lembut pada bocah yang ternyata Kisuke itu.

"ooh." Ucap Kisuke mengerti. Kisuke lalu memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, lalu bertanya lagi pada Naruko.

"ma, kok Suke mirip dengan paman Sasuke?"

Naruko dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kisuke. Ya, sebenarnya Kisuke memang jenius sejak lahir, seperti ayahnya **yang sebenarnya**.

"mungkin hanya kebetulan, sayang." Jawab Naruko lembut sambil mengelus surai raven Kisuke. Naruko lalu menatap Sasuke.

"bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Lalu, apa kalian sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Naruko. Sasuke tertunduk, lalu menjawab,

"dia... dia menjadi stress karena kandungannya lemah, sehingga ia tidak bisa hamil. Hal itu ugalah yang membuatnya bunuh diri setengah tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke lemah. Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruko.

"Naru.. aku minta maaf karena sudah pernah mencampakkanmu dan meninggalkanmu. Maukah kau kembali padaku? Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Naru. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi." Pinta Sasuke. Naruko agak terkejut, baru kali ini ada Uchiha yang memohon kepadanya. Naruko lalu melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke.

"maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa.." tolak Naruko. Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut.

"mengapa, Naru? Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"soalnya..."

"... soalnya dia sekarang adalah istriku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap seorang pria bertato 'Ai' di keningnya yang tadi melanjutkan perkataan Naruko. Ya, pria itu adalah Gaara.

"siapa dia, Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"dia Gaara, Sasuke. Dia suamiku. Kami menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan kini kami memiliki 2 anak, yaitu Kisuke dan Menma yang sekarang ini kugendong." Jawab Naruko. Gaara menyodorkan tangannya.

"salam kenal." Kata Gaara. Sasuke menjabat tangan Gaara, lalu berkata,

"hn. Salam kenal juga." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum palsu. Tiba-tiba Kisuke menarik-narik celana Gaara. Gaara menoleh ke arah anaknya itu.

"ada apa, Suke?" tanya Gaara. Kisuke tersenyum lebar.

"hehehe.. tadi Suke melihat ada mainan bagus di sana. Ano.. bolehkah Suke memilikinya?" mohon Kisuke sambil menunjuk sebuah toko mainan. Gaara tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya itu.

"boleh, Suke. Ayo kita ke sana. Sasuke, kami duluan." Kata Gaara, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kisuke yang menyeretnya.

"Naru sayang, apa kau tidak ikut?" panggil Gaara. Naruko lalu menoleh, lalu berkata,

"sebentar, Gaara-kun! Sasuke, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau mendapat pengganti Sakura yang lebih baik. Salam untuk keluargamu, ya!"

Naruko lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara dan Kisuke lalu berjalan bersama mereka sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tersenyum miris, lalu berjalan lunglai keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu menuju tempat parkir. Bagi readers yang tidak tau, ada setitik air mata terbit dari matanya.

'Naru.. maafkan aku.' Pikir Sasuke menyesal.

Tapi...

Apalah arti penyesalannya saat ini...

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Saat Kisuke sedang asyik memilih-milih mainan, Naruko berbisik pada Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, bisakah kita pindah dari kota ini? Aku merasakan luka di hatiku terbuka lagi ketika melihatnya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

Gaara yang mengerti bahwa Naruko masih trauma hanya menjawab, "kebetulan sekali. Aku sepertinya akan dipindah tugaskan oleh pimpinanku. Mungkin sebulan atau dua bulan lagi. Jadi kita bisa pindah sekaligus."

Naruko tersenyum. "baguslah kalau begitu." Balasnya. Ia lalu menatap Kisuke yang sedang asyik memilih mainan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Suke sayang." Panggil Naruko. Kisuke menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"ada apa, ma?" tanya bocah raven itu.

"mulai sekarang kau jangan dekat-dekati paman Sasuke atau orang yang bernama Uchiha, ya?" pinta Naruko. Kisuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"kenapa, ma?" tanya Kisuke.

"soalnya, mereka itu sebenarnya jahat dan nakal. Mama takut Kisuke kenapa-napa. Jadi Kisuke harus menjauhi mereka, oke?" jawab Naruko.

"SIAP, MA!" balas Kisuke sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti orang sedang hormat.

"bagus, anak mama yang pintar." Kata Naruko sambil menyentuh ujung hidung mancung anaknya itu dengan gemas.

"hehehe.." tawa Kisuke agak tersipu. Gaara hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anggota keluarganya itu.

"Gaara-kun, lebih baik percepat saja kepindahan kita. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kita yang berhubungan dengannya." Pinta Naruko.

"baik, sayang." Jawab Gaara.

**THE REAL END**

**Author Side:**

**HOLAA READERS! ASIK-ASIK! (gaya openingnya Abdur SUCI4)**

**Berjumpa kembali dengan Author The Faking Hoaxers! **

**Bagaimana keadaan Readers semua? Sehat-sehat saja?**

**YES!**

**Ya, Author cuma pengen ngeramaikan Sasufemnaru Day a ka SafOnyx Day (walaupun kayaknya agak telat juga sih), bukan bermaksud meninggalkan proyek fic gaje 'Naruko! (Rewrite)' yang lagi ngandat itu. Fic itu gak ngandat kayak koneksi author kemaren (hah?), hanya saja masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.**

**(halaah, padahal kena WB aja sok-sokan bilang ngandat gara-gara masih dikerjain. Dasar gendeng)**

**Okelah, kok malah membahas Fic gaje itu sih.**

**Hahaha, walaupun temanya Hurt/Comfort, tapi endingnya happy, kan? **

**(Sasuke: happy ending apanya apanya, gue aja ampe nangis gitu saking nistanya!)**

**Hehe, kenapa di sini Sasuke dinistain habis-habisan sama Author gendeng ini? Karena Author suka ngeliat Sasuke itu dinistain kayak gitu. Malahan, belum ada Ficnya Author yang ngebangga-banggain si Sasu-teme itu ataupun menyatukan dia sama Naru-hime. (Sasuke: nyiapin chidori)**

**Oh, iya, jangal lupa baca Fic gaje pertama Author, 'Naruko! (Rewrite)' atau yang nanti namanya diganti jadi 'My Guardian' dan tunggu kelanjutan dari Fic itu!**

**Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan bentuk Review, Follow, dan Favourite Story dan Author! Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, PM saja author The Faking Hoaxers!**

**Ya udahlah,**

**Ga perlu banyak bacot lagi!**

**Boleh nge-Flame, tapi Flamenya jangan 'ngomporin' banget!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**V**


End file.
